


Together

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Let my Sad Kids Have Families, Blizzard [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Uprising, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, ana amari is scary, gabe will not shut up about statues because he's gabe, jack and gabe talk a lot of shit, jack the boy scout and gabe the smartass, just two dudes being bros man, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: Post-London, Gabe and Jack sit down and talk. Well, they try. Kind of. Gabe is mostly smug that sending Jesse in was the right call and Jack is inclined to kick Gabe's ass for being a smug bastard. Still, at least he's making Jack feel better about the whole pissing off the UN thing.or“But we didn’t get caught up,” Gabe pointed out, dropping heavily into one of the stiff chairs in front of Jack’s desk. He kicked his boots up, expression daring Jack to make him move. “Hostages are safe, the cowboy’s home, and we pissed off the UN. Sounds like a good day.”





	Together

“You’re a jackass, I hope you know,” Jack grumbled, frowning at the paperwork in front of him in every effort  _ not _ to look at Gabe. He knew he’d see nothing but a self-satisfied, smug grin, and he really didn’t feel like dealing with it.

 

Gabe was crowing, preening. Being a jackass. The usual, when he was right. “But I’m right, Jackie, and that’s all that matters. Call me whatever you want, but at least admit I’m right.”

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Jack hissed, forcing himself to look up at the smug bastard. “You were right to send McCree into London. Though I really don’t know why you sent the fucking cowboy for a stealth operation, considering the spurs-”

 

Gabe shrugged, the smartass. “He didn’t wear spurs.”

 

Jack shot him a scathing look. “That’s not the point. If he was caught, we’d be in even more diplomatic trouble than we are already. We sent a strike team into Kings’ Row, and if Blackwatch got caught up in the whole thing too, we’d be so far up shit creek a paddle wouldn’t help.”

 

“ _ But _ we didn’t get caught up,” Gabe pointed out, dropping heavily into one of the stiff chairs in front of Jack’s desk. He kicked his boots up, expression daring Jack to make him move. “Hostages are safe, the cowboy’s home, and we pissed off the UN. Sounds like a good day.”

 

“Yeah, a good day,” Jack echoed, with the tone of someone who was decidedly  _ not _ having a great day.

 

Gabe set aside his bravado, and kicked his feet down so he could sit up and watch Jack more closely. “You, me, and Ana all signed off on the mission, so they’ll get off your ass and spread this shit equally. If we go down for doing the right thing, we’re going down together. Or maybe we won’t go down, and Ana and I can get our own statues.”

 

Jack groaned, covering his face. “You’re never gonna let this go are you.”

 

“When I get a statue, I’ll let it go.”

 

The stared at each other for a second before both breaking into laughter. Jack snorted loudly. “I can see it now. Gabe Reyes with a cowboy tucked under one arm and a cyborg ninja under the other, proudly telling a crowd of bystanders to go suck a dick.”

 

“Jackie, I’m touched that you understand me so well,” Gabe snickered. “Ana’s statue would be better. Knocking our heads together with a smile on her face.”

 

Jack snorted again. “I remember when she did that. I think, anyway. We were three-quarters of the way through a bottle of tequila at that point, right?”

 

“Mhm,” Gabe affirmed. “Right after that mission in-”

 

“St. Petersburg,” they said at the same time.

 

Jack laughed, and Gabe continued, a little less humorous. “Never been so sure we were both gonna die, Jack. I wish you would’ve just run.”

 

“Ah, fuck you, man,” Jack grumbled. “What’d you say earlier? ‘We’re going down together’? You know that’s always been true.”

 

Gabe was somewhat sobered, and shook his head. “You’re really stupid, Morrison.”

 

“Learned from the best,” Jack shot back, with a cheeky grin that Gabe suddenly felt inclined to punch.

 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky we’re friends or I’d kick your ass for being so nice.”

 

“Not if I kicked your ass first.”

 

“Like a glorified boy scout could kick my ass,” Gabe mumbled, but he was smiling, relaxed back in his chair.

 

Jack kept up the grin, easily countering, “I’d let you win to keep your pride.”

 

“Hey, I have enough pride, thank you. You need your ego knocked down a peg.”

 

“Why do you think I have a big ego?”

 

“I dunno,” Gabe said cheekily, standing from his chair to walk out of the office. “Maybe it’s the statue.”

 

_ “Gabe!” _


End file.
